


Seven minutes

by FrostedSunshine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fourth Wall, Mild Language, Multi, Saeran is the only spoiler there is honestly, Ships will be tagged as I go, also V because why not, lots of smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedSunshine/pseuds/FrostedSunshine
Summary: Who approved of this dastardly game? Not that anybody in particular is complaining about it.





	1. Great way to start off a game

Two tongues move sensually against one another in the battle for dominance. Spindly fingers entangled themselves into jet black hair, tugging the usually stoic man closer to the shorter male. A deep groan rumbles in his throat and he quickly wins the short lived mouth war. Though, he quickly changes tactic and pulls away from the kiss completely.

"Ngh- Jumin please.."

Luciel huffed out a complaint through his kiss bruised lips as the hot sensation of Jumin's tongue disappeared. This was short lived as the executive director dived into the section between Luciel's neck and collarbone only to pepper kisses and nip the sensitive skin gently. Latching onto Jumin's soft hair once again Luciel left out a soft sigh of pleasure. Tugging the strands only urges Jumin to get rougher and bite more often being the kinky bastard that he is. Especially when Luciel decided to letting out soft mewls and cat noises was a good idea. At a particular rough nip Luciel jolted, his hips surging forward and he 'accidentally' grinds against his partners arousal.

Meanwhile across the room, the others all looked down as moans and groans echoed in the enclosed space. Yoosung looked like he was about burst considering how red his face was, the poor kid's violet eyes were staring so intently at the table in front of him that it seemed like any minute now it would be set into flames. Jaehee and Zen both had a mixed look of disgust and pure agony. Saeran had a deadpan look on his face but his eyes screamed murder- he was clearly fed up with this change of events. V was just sitting there with his sunglasses on. His eyes couldn't be seen but from the tight lipped frown and slightly reddened ears told all.

MC on the other hand had an empty look as they watched two of their closest friends make out. Overall the atmosphere was tense with an unreadable emotion as a loud 'Oh daddy!' was heard. Clearing their throat caused the group sitting with MC to look up with slight curiosity.

"So... Who wants to tell Jumin and Seven that the game is in the closet and that seven minutes was fifteen minutes ago."


	2. Diving head first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be angst but oh well, have some minor wall breaking and sad loving boys.

Gentle touches and soft lips, sudden bites and ravenous nips. V had been sweet and caring once you two first stepped into the closet but after a shy first kiss, things had gotten hot and heavy real quick. With a quiet innocent murmur of his name something seemed to shift in his demeanor as he pinned you quickly  and smoothly against the wall.

The game had started off as V being the neutral man and him picking the couples to go in but he chose you. He chose the person who helped him get through a very rough patch in his life. You were patient, loving, sweet, charming... God. He could go over every single thing he adored about you for days and still have more. But your heart was not his. You were an untouchable object that everyone in the RFA wanted for themselves.

A whimper left your lips as the lanky man left a particularly rough bite on your lower collarbone. He wanted to show you how much he wanted you, how much he loves and cares about you. He wants to see your face as he expels all this love out for you. His heart throbs with every whimper or noise you make.

"Say my name...please say my name."

He groans softly as the words leave your supple lips. You saying his name causes shivers to go through V's spine. It was intimate. This is intimate. He captured your lips once more as his large hands cup your cheeks gingerly as if you were made out of porcelain. V pokes his tongue out, hesitant, and lightly grazes it against the bottom of your lip. Opening up he slowly begins to massage your tongue with his. It's shy, as if V is holding back. The kiss was done with soon but it still left a thin trail of saliva to connect you two. V flushed as he saw the faint blurred outline of it. His heart swelled at the thought of them being finally one, if only. Like the strand of spit it you two being in a relasonship was thin and unstable, it was wiped away like it was nothing. They couldn't be together. Pushing the negative thought away he peppers kisses down your neck, giving you nips all the way down. Marking you as his. You are his. Only his.

Leaning back up his pale blue eyes bored deeply into your own, a loving look was prevalent in his eyes as he leaned his forehead against your flushed own. You closed your eyes wanting to avoid the heavy gaze Jihyun was giving you. Look at him, look at him, look at him, but you can't. You can't fall in love with him. You can't accept his affection no matter what you two do. You aren't meant to be together, it's in the coding. _He_ made sure of that.

"Please, look at me.. I'm begging you. I want to tell you how I feel, how much I-"

A bright light cuts through the darkness. It exposes the pose both you and V are in; hands caressing you, forehead to forehead, bodies pressed up against each other. Luciel was not happy. His face blank as cold unnerving eyes briefly glancing over you and V. You, V and a screen. Your screen. Your monitor. You are sitting here reading this, watching all of this, Luciel is upset. He doesn't want you to have chosen V, you were his. You are mine. Don't forget this.

"Game over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this sounds alright I literally wrote this in like thirty minutes when I was motivated,,,


	3. Plastic wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this and I ran out of ideas lmao

Saeran growled against Yoosung's lips, the latter gasping into the searing kiss. Seizing the opportunity to stick his tongue in, the platinum haired man used his pierced tongue to rub against the roof of the others mouth.

"Mmpf-" Yoosung's cry was quickly swallowed as the battle for dominance was almost non-existent. The room was sweltering from the hot and heavy atmosphere the two males were giving off. The blonde let out a whine as his legs gave out, dragging the two down closer to the ground. Saeran straddles Yoosung and begins to grind his hips against the others own roughly. He cuts off the kiss and gasped quietly for air, leaving the swapped saliva to dribble down both their chins. The younger male shivered from the quickly cooling spit, his tongue lolling out and his violet eyes glazed over from pleasure. Using the back of his hand Saeran wiped his mouth, a sinister grin gracing his lips.

"Sa..Saeran... What are you-" Yoosung's sentence was squeezed out of him as the aforementioned man began to choke him. Something he was familiar with; having his dexterous digits and hands wrapped around a warm neck, feeling them gasp for air through a constricted airway, being so close to their wild pulse... Damn, he's really getting off on this thrill and it seems like he's not the only one. Saeran had been at most half chub when the aggressive make out session occurred but now he was fully erect. Yoosung on the other hand is almost painfully hard at this point- he was during kissing and he's now that he's being choked.

"Hah.." He nearly startled himself with how hoarse his voice was. "You really like this you, don't you? Your such a dirty pig, you know that right? Of course you do." The blonde let out a strained moan as the hands around his neck squeezed harder.

The two locked eyes and Saeran rocked against him. A strong wave of pleasure interrupted the squeezing and Yoosung gasped for both air, writhing because of the impromptu grind. A knock on the door caused the younger man to freeze in his tracks, a cold sinking feeling in his chest as the door opened up revealing it to be the object of his affections (and fantasies that he will never admit) from a year ago. MC.

"Kimmy, Saeran, times u- you know what never mind." As soon as their sights were set on the two they threw up their hands and absconded. Yoosung wanted to cry- I mean, being caught by somebody you adore while having a hard on with your best friends twin brother in a broom closet? It's almost like a soap opera on how ridiculous it sounds. Saeran let Yoosung's neck go, his hands opting to holding the latter's shoulders. Curious from MC's reaction, both Zen and Seven stuck their heads through the open crack of the door and peeked in.

"Saery- oho? Ohohoho~?" A smirk crossed his lips as he shifted so that his glasses shined in the light, successfully blocking out the view of his eyes. Pretty damn anime looking if I don't say so myself. Zen on the other hand make an almost gurgling noise as his pale face flushed bright red, his eyes not sure where to look.

"Looks like you've been caught in..."

Yoosung felt his shoulders being squeezed.

"In~?"

The platinum blonde looked like he was ready to kill.

" _Saeran-Wrap!_ "

Luciel cackled and quickly ran away, using Zen as a meat shield as Saeran launched himself out the door. Yoosung was left in the closet as he started blankly and numbly at the wall, shouting coming from the twins as they scrambled around the apartment.

"Wow...I can't believe I just got cockblocked."


End file.
